


The Mosaics Of Roxy LaLonde

by SburbanMom



Series: She Was A Broken Girl [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depression, Healing, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SburbanMom/pseuds/SburbanMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mosaics are pieces of art made of broken glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mosaics Of Roxy LaLonde

You didn't really miss the hospital, to be honest. You didn't miss the nurses who watched you shower to make sure you wouldn't hang yourself with a towel. For the first few weeks, maybe it was better that they did, because you would've tried.  
You didn't remember much about the attempt. When Jane came to visit you with pallid cheeks and her business shirt, the one she only wore to formal meetings (and funerals, you thought), she seemed relieved. But a little disappointed.  
She handed you a tube of some sort of generic brand jelly stuff that smelled like vidalia onions and pink soap. The tube read "scar gel", lovingly painted on with little blue flowers and a smiley face. Jane was silent as you read it, and you didn't realize why until you saw she was crying.  
Dirk had been the one to find you in the first place, wrists bleeding, skin cold and mouth foaming, the pill bottle beside you empty and clattering to the floor at the slightest movement. He'd shaken you, sobbing, desperately shouting for you to wake the fuck up, Roxy, please. He'd ridden with you in the ambulance, he'd even tried to break in with the EMTs to make sure you were alright. Jake said he didn't stop crying for days.  
The paramedics told him you'd live, probably. That the synergistic effect of the sleeping pills and the vodka was strong, and that the blood loss was bad. You think that if you'dve woken up then, and seen Dirk crying, actually sobbing, those bright, luminescent, thoughtful orange eyes clouded with bloodshot smoke and anger, wondering, why, why Roxy, we love you, then maybe, just maybe, you would've stood up and held him and told him that that's all you wanted from anyone.  
But now, you were free of the hospital, you were done with those sterile white walls, the old nurses who bustled along like displaced matrons, now, your friends had all chipped in to take you to the art museum. There was color, there was light, and passion, and it was so mmuch more than everything she'd had before, so much more beautiful. She discovered the mosaics, intricate and beautiful and always different, her eyes glimmering at the blues, the reds, the pinks in "Heroic Void", the colors that glistened and told her that even these broken pieces could be beautiful.  
Roxy LaLonde wanted to become a mosaic. Roxy LaLonde wanted to be a piece of art. Roxy LaLonde wanted to be passion, void, stardust, and most of all, a beacon.


End file.
